Happy Holiday
by Sa-kun
Summary: For seven years, Remus and Severus meet up every Christmas holiday. [RLSS, MWPPera, oneshot, slash]


The original idea went something like this: _Remus attracted to, falling for and in love with Severus because of his unconscious, subconscious 'drawing-in' by Severus 'scent'. The wolf is more than likely more conscious of it. No matter how cruel, evil, nasty Severus may be and actually is, Remus can't help but falling more and more._

However, as often happens, my imagination ran away with me, and this is the result. I suppose I could leave it as a challenge, if anyone's interested. Just let me know, so I can read it, too.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Christmas holiday, first year._

Remus smiled nervously as he handed Severus his gift. "I didn't know what you would like, Sev," he spoke quietly, voice little more than a whisper. It rarely ever was.

Severus blinked. "Thank you…"

Remus blushed and nodded hurriedly. He anxiously watched as Severus slowly opened it, twisting his hands nervously in his lap. The frown on the pale boy's face was making Remus more nervous than he should have been, and he bit his lip. "It's not much, but I don't have much money, and-"

"Thank you, Remus."

Remus smiled hesitantly. "Really?"

Severus nodded, his pale lips twitching into a minuscule smile. Hesitating for a minute, Severus jerkily dug out a rumpled packet and almost threw it at Remus in his haste to hand it over. "Here."

Remus' eyes widened and he scrambled to catch the gift, too long sleeves falling over his hands. Biting his lip, Remus slowly and reverently, careful not to tear the paper too much, small hands trembling, opened the gift. Two bars of chocolate fell out and Remus grinned widely, eyes sparkling. "Thank you!"

* * *

_Christmas holiday, second year._

"Hi!" Remus chirped, waving enthusiastically, doped up on pepper-up potions. "Happy Christmas!"

"…merry Christmas, Remus. Are you well?"

Remus shook his head, and when he spoke, his voice was hoarser than Severus was used to. "No, I have a cold, but Madame Pomfrey gave me some potions, and I _feel _better. A bit," Remus nodded, digging through his pockets and came up with a half eaten bar of chocolate. Unwrapping it, he happily munched on it. "How're you?"

"Fine," Severus said stiffly, blushing slightly when Remus bounded over and hand fed him a piece of chocolate. "Remus-!"

"Smile!" Remus grinned. Severus lips twitched upwards into a small smile. Remus nodded. "Better, here," And he pressed another small piece of chocolate against Severus' lips. "It's tasty, isn't it?"

"…yes. Thank you."

Remus beamed.

* * *

_Christmas holiday, third year._

"You weren't in class last day before the holidays, and you weren't in the library as usual," Severus stated, eyes narrowed.

"I'm fine," Remus smiled tiredly, curling up on the soft carpet in front of the open fireplace, soaking up the heat. "Just a bit tired; nothing unusual."

Severus frowned as he slowly sat down next to Remus. "You are gone often."

"…yes."

"Why?"

Remus looked away, eyes dull and he sighed shakily. "…please, Severus…don't ask. I don't want to lie; not to you…" _not to you as well_...

Blinking, Severus raised an eyebrow and didn't say anything.

"I just…I'll know, Sev. When you know, I'll know…"

"You are not making any sense, Remus."

Remus suddenly grinned and rolled over, meeting Severus' exasperated dark eyes with his own dull ones. "You think?" Severus' left eyebrow twitched and Remus sighed softly. "No…I don't suppose I do…"

"No…"

-x-

"Severus," Remus said suddenly, almost an hour later and Severus startled, humming, "The homework Professor Slughorn assigned…James and Sirius couldn't tell me-"

"Had they bothered to actually _listen_ instead of destroying my potion then they _would _have known!" Severus exploded, cheeks faintly pink.

"…I'm sorry, Sev-"

"Shut up, Lupin! I don't want to hear it!"

Remus nodded, looked away again and bit his lip.

* * *

_Christmas holiday, fourth year._

Acutely aware of the ugly bruise covering half his face, Remus was rather hesitant about looking up from the, dreadfully plain, floor. "Hello, Severus," he said quietly. "Sorry I'm late...I was...madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me leave until just now."

Frowning, Severus looked away from the blazing fire and slowly stood up. "Remus?"

"I...tripped. Down the stairs." Remus bit his lip, nibbling softly, wary of the sore cut. "Yesterday," he added, wincing slightly as it made his lie that bit more obvious.

"You tripped," Severus repeated, eyebrows raised. Remus nodded, still not looking up, lowering his head further, and his shaggy hair fell to cover more of his face from sight. "You are a phenomenally lousy liar, Lupin."

"Severus-"

"I won't ask, Lupin. Provided, of course," Severus sneered, "That you stop telling blatant lies to my face."

Remus smiled sadly and looked up for the first time. "I won't, then."

"Good." Severus frowned and stepped closer. Remus flinched a little and took a few small steps back. "Are you...in pain?"

"Oh, no! No, not anymore...uh, madame Pomfrey...gave me a few...potions."

Severus' face was expressionless,. "I see," he said. Remus stood very still, eyes wide and wary as Severus' fingers, cold and hard and soft, gently trailed down his face, over the red bruise. His face, sickly pallid, slowly reddened. Severus frowned. "Remus?"

"Nothing!" Remus stumbled backwards, thrusting the wrapped gift in his hands at Severus. "Here. Merry Christmas!" He forced a grin.

Severus' frown deepened. "What's wrong?"

The grin faltered slightly. "Severus?"

Snatching the present from Remus, he threw it down on the couch and crossed his arms, glaring. "What is wrong, Remus?"

Remus blinked, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. Turning away, shoulders slumped Remus shook his head. "It's nothing, Sev. I'm just being...stupid." Remus winced in pain as Severus grabbed him by the jaw and twisted his face back to face him. Severus' eyes were hard. Lowering his eyes, Remus wet his lips. "Do you think I'm gay?"

A black eyebrow slowly rose, thin lips curling. "You were right, Remus. You _are_being stupid."

Smiling softly, Remus looked up. "Thank you."

"Who says you are?"

"Well..." Remus stepped back, shrugging. "I...the other day, James-no." Remus frowned, gathering his thoughts, "I have never been on a date; not that strange seeing as I'm only fourteen, after all, right? It's just...the other day James wondered why I kept going to Kerry in sixth year for help with my transfiguration homework."

"Merlin, no," Severus said dryly, eyebrow raised, "Don't tell me you didn't know."

Remus blushed very slightly. "I didn't. And now, every time we talk or study..." Remus' eyes flashed, "James just looks at me as if expecting me to tell him off and never go near him again. I didn't_ have_ friends before Hogwarts; I _don't _make friends easily! So what if he's gay? It's not like..."

"You like him?"

"No," Remus glared. "It's not as if he'd like me."

"I see," Severus said silkily, smirking.

"And I told them!" Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course, they never listen, anyway."

"Are you?"

Remus blinked, then frowned. "To be perfectly honest, Severus...I have yet to discover attraction."

* * *

_Christmas holiday, fifth year._

"I was a afraid you'd gone home, Severus..."

"Stupid Gryffindor," Severus sneered, "Where would I be? With my, oh, so loving and doting father?"

Remus' shoulders slumped, and he ruefully shook his head. "No, of course not, I'm sorry. I just…it's not like you've been…approachable lately…"

Severus sneered briefly before elegantly sitting down on the couch next to Remus. "We are hardly children anymore, Lupin."

Remus smiled sadly. "I know…but sometimes…"

"Such sentimentally is hardly becoming," Severus drawled.

"You're such a grouch, Severus," Remus winked, "Hardly becoming." Severus snorted. Grinning, Remus scooted closer to Severus, a soft parcel in hand. "But I like you anyway, here; Happy Christmas, Sev."

"Lupin," Severus inclined his head, waved his wand and a large wrapped squarish gift landed with a soft thump in Remus' lap.

Remus grinned wryly, and Severus smirked in return, as they both began unwrapping their gifts. His present was suspiciously book shaped, and very heavy. Tearing off the paper, Remus ran his hands down the front of the book, his grin a bit more than merely childish, "You shouldn't have, Sev…this is-ah!" Remus pulled his hand away, cradling it to his chest and the book landed with a heavy thump on the floor.

Severus frowned, startling by the sudden movement and was by Remus side in a flash, prying Remus' hand away from his chest. Gently easing the tightly closed fist open, Severus' frown deepened as he tried to make sense of the angry red burn marks stretching over Remus' upturned palm. "Remus-" Black eyes narrowed, and he glanced quickly at the book, its silver-lined spine gleaming, then fastened Remus with a harsh, deathly glare.

Remus winced, gasping softly and his wide eyes stared desperately into Severus' dark glares. "Severus-!" his breath left him in a whoosh as Severus punched him harder than necessary; first in the stomach, and then on his mouth. Sprawling backwards, Remus swallowed heavily and defeated eyes waited for Severus next move.

"You disgusting _monster_!"

Remus bit his lip, lowering his eyes and his face drawn, closed off. "Yes," he whispered, for once not arguing. Remus' cheek stung, and his head lolled to the side as Severus punched him again.

Grabbing him by the jaw, Severus forced those dull eyes to meet his own. "You really believe that, don't you?" he asked quietly.

Remus frowned, licking at his split lip. "It's what I am-ah!" he hissed as Severus struck him once again.

"You are a vile creature, Remus. Unnatural and dark; a bloodthirsty beast!" Remus nodded, downcast. Severus' hands gripped him hard, fingers bruising in their grip. "Then _why_ are you at Hogwarts?" he hissed, dark eyes glittering.

Remus' lips moved, eyes skittering, but no words left him as he was unable to come up with an answer.

Severus kissed him then, harshly and brutally and Remus keened, eyes squeezing shut and he grabbed at Severus' robe, pulling him closer.

* * *

_Christmas holiday, sixth year._

"I'm sorry."

Severus glared.

"I'm-" Severus kissed him, and it was just as harsh and brutal; teeth and lips and hard nips like that other time, now a year ago and Remus growled, fighting back. This time, unlike a year ago, the full moon was a mere day away and the wolf was much closer to the surface. Sneering, Severus pulled back and Remus dived after him, sending them sprawling on the floor in an awkward pile of gangly limbs and raw, open-mouthed kisses.

-x-

Afterwards, as Remus was pulling his worn-out clothes and tattered robe back on, he couldn't help but wondering. It had bothered him since fifth year. Since Severus…Remus sighed. "Severus…"

Severus grunted, "What, wolf?"

"You knew. I know you knew, Severus," Remus said quietly, face drawn, "There is no way you couldn't have known!"

Dragging fingers through his less than neat hair, Severus sighed. "I did."

"Then_ why_?!" Remus cried, distraught, "I could've killed you!"

"I know, Lupin!" Severus snapped, eyes flashing, "Black did not mention your name. I had no way of knowing you would be on the other side; as far as I was concerned I was merely to meet up with Black to 'settle the scores once and for all'." Severus snorted, disgusted; at himself and Sirius. "Indeed the scores would have been settled…"

Remus growled softly, clutching his head and Severus froze as it was too much wolf and too little man. "You- the worst part is that he can't see anything wrong with it, Sev. With what he did. He is incapable of seeing that he was wrong and did something horribly cruel! I know it shouldn't, I really do, but it hurts so damn much!" Severus scowled at Remus, and Remus curled in on himself, hiding behind his arms and too big robes. "And now...he never...damnit," he cried, frustrated and angry, "Yes, we were friends but I never had any delusions about the fact that they used my lycanthropy to their own advantages! Usually, it was just the petty little things. What was for dinner? Was Filch following us? Mrs. Norris? Where was Lily? I could live with that; at least I wasn't alone anymore and they never seemed outwardly bothered with what I am…"

Severus waved Remus off and leaned closer, intrigued in a morbid way. "You can discern scents?"

"Of course I can; I'm a bloody animal, remember?"

Severus' eyes narrowed, "Can you smell attraction? Deceit?"

Remus shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends on the time of the month. Like right now-" Severus tugged on Remus' hair and Remus scowled, swatting him away. "Ow!"

"Don't analyse me."

Remus rolled his eyes, "You asked. Of course, it's easer the less the person in question is accustomed to hiding their feelings. So, just to put your mind at ease, unless you were projecting it really loudly across the room; no, I wouldn't 'smell it'." Blushing slightly, and smirking softly, Remus shrugged impishly. "Though, earlier-"

Sneering, Severus slapped a hand over Remus' mouth. "You don't want to go there, Lupin."

"But you smell so good, Sev." Remus glanced at Severus from underneath his shaggy fringe. "To me, your mere scent is…enticing in a way I can't ever hope to explain…" brushing Severus' hand away, Remus growled softly and Severus tensed, "Oh, Sev..." Remus murmured, reaching over and stroked Severus chest, palms flat against the rumpled white shirt, "When I'm me, there's nothing you have to fear-"

"Don't be stupid, wolf! I am _quite _capable of discerning humans from wolves. Either by _sight _or by _other_ less honourable means," Severus said silkily, straightening and slowly backed Remus up against the wall, "However, having faced a raving werewolf tends to waken a strong emotional, and entirely justified, fear and a will to..._survive_."

"Ah...um, perhaps you need to...conquer this...werewolf? In order to...overcome this fear of yours?" Severus smirked and Remus grinned, moving his hands to Severus' hair and slowly pulled him down.

-x-

"Oh…" Remus groaned, "I'll never be able to sit again…"

"You were hardly complaining, wolf."

Remus grinned, eyes flashing and Severus took an unconscious step backwards. "Who says I am now?"

* * *

_Christmas holiday, seventh year._

"Lupin," Severus groaned, tangling his hands in Remus' tousled, wayward hair, pulling him _closer_. Growling softly, Remus pressed _closer_; dragging his lips and teeth in hard, almost harsh, nips and bites along Severus' neck. Tugging fervently at Severus' robe, buttons coming loose and flying as his impatience took over in his desire to come closer, taste more and get that infernal constricting clothing out of the way. "Uh! Wolf…"

"Sev'rus…Sev-I-"

"Shut up!"

Remus gasped as Severus reversed their positions, and strong, clever hands pulled at his clothing, kissing him with a hunger and a brutal kind of caring.

-x-

"-and this one?"

"Fifth year, when you saw me."

Severus blinked, face devoid of emotions. "A normal person would have died."

"I know," Remus said quietly, "I wished I had."

Severus sneered. Shrugging awkwardly, Remus smiled a grim little smile, eyes strangely hard. "Where is the bite?"

"…you're holding your hand over it." Remus shifted and reached down, gently stroking Severus' fingers before moving the hand and rolling on to his side, exposing his hip; the bony joint blatantly obvious, as was the large bite mark reaching down almost to his behind and across his pelvis. "The wolf grabbed me with his jaws and tossed me into a tree. I broke a collarbone and an arm. My parents thought I was dead when they found me; there was so much blood..."

Severus' hand stretched over the exposed hip, fingers encompassing the hipbone and smooth, thin side. "It threw you?" Remus nodded. To have leverage enough, to not tear a huge chunk of flesh…Severus frowned. "You must have been little."

"…I was four."

Severus was still for several moments, his hand travelling up and down Remus' side on its own. Remus closed his eyes, sighing softly as he relaxed, the transformation of two days ago making him more tired than normal. "Next month…"

"Severus?"

"When you are done, make sure to collect some of the…fluids."

Remus frowned, eyes flying open. "_What_?!"

Severus sneered, rolling his eyes. "There are several experiments I would like to conduct that require some of your more…_animalistic_ components."

"It can't be cured."

"I know that, wolf." Severus smirked, slightly more gently and his dark eyes glittered. "I am, however, a potions brewer…the possibilities are endless."

* * *

And that's it. 


End file.
